After all these years, it's still you
by a-proud-fangirl
Summary: Come what may, in the end they still end up falling in love with each other more. A collection of oneshots for Royai Week 2017! Day 7 - Incendiary. "She wanted to forget those memories, and burning down the house could be a good start."
1. Checkmate

**Hello people. Guess who's back hahaha. I will probably disappear from tumblrworld after a few days so why not use my spare time posting stuff for Royai week haha. Disclaimer tho some of the things I'll post are drafts I have written eons ago so I really haven't checked them haha but please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Of all the days for the rain to fall - oh god I HATE THE RAIN!" Roy Mustang whined as he watched droplets of water from the sky fall on his hand. Today he was in the cemetery, in Maes Hughes' grave to be exact. He opened his umbrella – it was a good thing he didn't forget to bring it – and crouched beside his best friend's tomb. People were starting to leave, before the rain becomes heavier. Some shoot glances at him, and Roy ignores those – his mind was occupied.

"See that, Maes?" Roy looks at the sky that becomes darker as seconds pass by. "It must be a sign." He wasn't expecting a dead man to reply, but he can imagine his very reaction. Maes Hughes would slap him in the back for being such a coward. He would talk his ears off, telling him that there is no reason for him to chicken out. _It's not like it would happen anyway. Did you forget about the rules, my friend?_ Maes would probably say. Roy knows that he's right. Still, he can't shake this feeling off.

He sighed. The rain wasn't going to subside any minute now. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. I'll tell her." He stood up and closed his umbrella - it has no use when he's already wet anyway. "You happy now?" His eyes wandered down to the grave, and he gave it a small smile before leaving.

As he walked towards his apartment, he still cannot stop thinking about her. He had known Riza Hawkeye since they were teenagers. He remembered the first time they met, how she was wary of him during his first few weeks he stayed in their house. He recalled the time he "accidentally" read her diary and she got mad. He remembered the first time she had her menstrual period and how she was slightly panicking because she had no idea what to do.

He recollected the time she bared her back to show him her tattoo. He remembered the time he saw her at Ishval, where he realized that he was in love with her. Maes felt sad for him; Roy remembered his exact words. _Why do you have to realize that you're in love with her_ now, _of all days? Why now that we are all empty shells?_ Roy didn't know the answer then, all he knew was that life really knows when to throw its shits.

He remembered the time he burned her back, how she strongly faced the pain that he inflicted on her. He also remembered the good days, that one time she was drunk and accidentally told him that she loved him. He never told her that he knew, and she didn't remember saying such words.

The most painful memory that he had with her was that one time he was sure he was about to lose her. It was during the Promised Day. He can still recall every little detail. The pool of blood on the ground that was hers. The rush he felt when he was running towards her body. The way he held her, calling her rank and begging for her to stay alive. The sweat forming in his palms. The silent prayer he said to every possible higher being than them, even though he doesn't believe in gods, to keep her alive. The breath of relief as he saw her opening her eyes.

As he was thinking about these thoughts he found himself in front of her apartment door. Roy suddenly felt nervous. He didn't want his queen to see him in such state. Roy hit his head, cursing himself for not using his umbrella. As he was about to leave, the door opened. And it was such a beautiful sight.

Riza's hair was down, and she was wearing civilian clothes. She was holding a spatula. Her eyes were wide open. "Why did you not use your umbrella, Sir?!" She exclaimed as she let him enter her unit. "What if you catch a cold? You should be thinking about your health for once!" She hurriedly grabbed a towel and began drying him off.

Their relationship reminded him of a game of chess. The queen is the most powerful piece, and just like the queen Riza is willing to sacrifice her life to keep him alive. Breda always tells him: _whenever we play chess, you'd rather lose than use your queen_. She is his queen. She is someone he wouldn't bear to lose, and if the time comes when he has to sacrifice her than die, he'd gladly take the fall. The king may be the most important piece in chess, but for him it will always be the queen. _I'll do it,_ he told himself.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. Roy shook himself out of his reverie and looked at her. He grabbed something from his pocket and placed it in his hand. "What-" Riza said as she looked at what he gave her. It was a queen chess piece.

"Why would you give me this, Roy?" She asked him as she examined the piece. Riza raised her eyebrow as she felt a button on top of the piece. Pressing it, the button part opened, and there was a ring.

"Uh," Roy stammered. Riza glanced at him as tears started to form on her eyes. "Will you be my queen?" He asked.

She stared at him with disbelief. "Did you come here for this?" He nodded. "Even though it's raining heavily and you hated the rain?" He nodded again.

Riza grasped the chess piece tightly in her hand as she held it close to her chest. She brought his forehead against hers as she answered.

"I will always be your queen, Roy."


	2. Going Undercover

**I had fun writing this! I hope you guys have fun reading it too :) And tell me your thoughts, please! I hope you are enjoying Royai week as much as I am. :)**

* * *

"So what do you say, Elizabeth?" The man in front of her asked. "Another round?"

Elizabeth – who was actually Riza Hawkeye in undercover – smirked as she raised her eyebrow. "Alright, Ben. It's on me this time."

It was her second time going out with General Ben Brook. Their unit was given the task to investigate Brook's allegedly involvement in illegal drug trading which was already becoming prevalent in Amestris. From what Riza had gathered on their first "date", Brook was the youngest son of a prominent drug lord who was caught by the government decades ago. It seemed like their drug cartel stopped operating after his imprisonment, but there are certain reports saying that General Brook was continuing his father's legacy.

Riza was the perfect person to gather information about Brook. A man in his late forties, he has a wife back home yet he loves to date women who are blonde. He is taller than Riza even when she wears her heels. Few strands of gray were appearing in his head, and his face already shows some signs of aging. Still, Riza contemplated, he looks attractive for his age.

"Have I told you that you looked more beautiful tonight than the first time I saw you, babe?" _Babe?!_ Hearing his endearment made Riza cringe inside, but she was able to control herself and she smiled as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"You only saw me twice, Ben." She giggled, the way women giggle during dates, according to Rebecca.

Brook hummed. "Well, yeah. But," his eyes travelled over her body. "I'll get to see you more often, and I know you'll dress more exceptional the next few days." He winked, and Riza tried her best not to gag.

Brook's words had a string of truth attached to it, though. She felt beautiful that evening, wearing one of the dresses she bought for undercover missions like these. It was a black cocktail dress that glitters whenever light hits it. It hugged her figure nicely, showing off the curves of her body without being indecent. She also curled the right side of her hair, something that she doesn't usually do.

Riza prepared for this date pretending that she was going to see a certain man with jet-black hair and dark eyes.

Brook coughed, shaking Riza out of her reverie. "We can go to my manor after this lovely dinner, okay babe?"

Riza's mind panicked. _Speaking of Roy, where is he?! And how's the rest of the unit?_ Her eyes glanced at the back of Brook – Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda were in a table drinking whiskey, scanning the place for unusual activity. Jean gave her a look telling her that everything is going on as planned. She silently heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait, dear. I want to taste some of their desserts." She smiled sweetly at the general, and he chuckled in reply.

He arrived just in time. As Riza was about to order her dessert, Roy Mustang entered the restaurant. Her eyes immediately glued to him. He looked handsome, wearing a white dress shirt with a black bow tie. A black dinner jacket matched his black bow tie. His hair was slicked back. Clinging onto his arm was a beautiful woman – more beautiful that how she feels tonight, Riza thought. They were about the same age, with hazel brown hair and blue eyes. She must be…

"Ah, I haven't seen you in a long time, Genevieve!" Brook recognized her right away. Genevieve Westlake was alleged as one of Brook's alliances in the illegal drug trading industry. Their unit planned on reporting them both to the police tonight. If the plan went through as planned, Falman and Fuery would have gathered the evidences from Brook's car any minute now.

Genevieve gave Brook a smile as she gave him a firm handshake. "And you are…" Brook glanced at Roy. "David. David Stenberg. Nice to meet you, Sir." Roy shook his hand. Riza can smell his fragrance from her seat.

"You can call me Ben," Brook replied. "Now if you two can excuse me, I have a date with my-"

"As a matter of fact Ben, can we share tables?" Roy cut off Brook's words. Brook was not amused. "I'm guessing that word about this restaurant's fine food and ambiance has spread, and the table we reserved was taken by someone else." Brook was about to speak when Roy interrupted him again. "I also wanted to meet the friends of Gen, if that's alright with you and your lovely date."

Riza answered immediately before Brook had the chance to speak. "Sure. I mean, this table can fit four people. It's also fine with Ben, isn't it dear?" She looked at Brook and held his hand. Riza swore she saw Roy slightly cringe.

"If Elizabeth says it's okay, then it's also okay with me." Ben tried to smile as Roy and Genevieve took their seats, but his face still showed signs of annoyance.

"How are you, Ben? You didn't tell me about Elizabeth – that's your name, right?" Genevieve asked; Riza nodded in reply.

Ben squeezed her hand as he replied. "Well, this is our second date. But it's turning lovely so far." Riza gave him a small smile, and then she looked at Roy for a split second, feeling his eyes on her. "You didn't tell me about you and David." Brook continued.

"It's funny – today is also our second date!" Genevieve giggled, and gave Roy a gentle slap on his shoulder. The waiter arrived to give the newcomers the menu. Riza can't wait to finish this undercover mission; she can't stand the awkward atmosphere that is on the table. She made eye contact with Jean, and the look on his face tells her that Fuery and Falman were not yet done collecting evidences. She felt Roy's foot under the table, and for a while she felt at ease.

Awkward silence filled the air. Brook was clearly annoyed that they were sharing the table with another couple, and Genevieve looked like she wanted to be alone with Roy. And, thank the heavens, Roy began to speak.

"So, why don't we get to know ourselves more deeply? By the end of this dinner the four of us should become close friends." Roy pretended to be in a jovial mood. "Hmm, we can start by sharing a little background about us."

Riza smiled. "That's a good idea, David. We should make this dinner fun. You can start."

"Okay, well I was the only child of a teacher and a librarian back in the East." Roy narrated. "My mother was of the Xingese descent."

Brook laughed. "Ah, Genevieve. You really have a thing for men who are Xingese."

Genevieve gave him a sweet smile. "No, it's not like that." She laughed alongside Brook. Riza gave her an amused look. "Elizabeth, what he means is that my past dates usually have Xingese blood in them. But let me be clear that it's not intentional."

"I understand," Riza said. "We tend to unintentionally find certain qualities in a man. In my case, I usually go for men twice my age." Roy choked as he was drinking water. He began to cough violently.

"What's the matter, David?" Genevieve asked him as she gently pats his back.

"Nothing, dear," Roy replied as his eyebrows slightly frown seeing Riza trying to stop herself from laughing. "I just remembered my aunt, who is opposite of Elizabeth – she prefers young men."

"Oh, are you talking about your aunt who owns a bar?" Riza guessed that Genevieve was referring to Madame Christmas.

Roy laughed. "Yeah, that's my aunt. Every Friday night she goes in a date with a man a few years younger than me." Riza tried to erase the thought from her mind, whether it was real or not.

"Okay, okay. Enough about you, David." Brook said as Genevieve shoots daggers at him from across the table. Brook was a rude man, Riza noted. "Let's talk about my Elizabeth." Brook said he held her hand once more.

"Um, okay." Riza cleared her throat before speaking. "I was born in Central. My parents owned a bakery, and every morning they wake up early to bake fresh bread that the people usually love. I also used to have bread as my breakfast. Different kinds of bread."

Roy looked at her intently as she spoke. She was telling the group about the childhood she wished to have. "Mom and Dad loved me and my brother so much; they saved up money for our education and-"

Fuery and Falman entered the restaurant, discreetly handing Jean and Breda the evidences they need.

"I just have to continue following the plan they laid out because everything went well."

Roy understood right away what she meant.

"I bet your parents are fine people, Elizabeth." Brook said as he leaned down to kiss Riza's hand, but Roy immediately spoke before his lips touched her hand.

"Well, I would love to hear Ben's, since I didn't recall a time Gen told me about you." Roy gave him a smile. "To make it interesting, I could try guessing things about you, and tell me if I'm correct or not."

Genevieve giggled. "Oh, David. You always find ways to make things fun." Brook rolled his eyes. "Fine," he relented.

"So I'll start off with, your last name is Brook?" Roy asked.

Brook narrowed his eyes. "I'm assuming you found out about that because I'm a general."

"Your father's name is Marcus Brook." Roy smirked.

Beads started to form in Brook's forehead. "H-how did you know-"

"Oh no, David," Genevieve started as she saw Jean approach their table and hand Roy the documents containing evidences of their drug cartel.

"Marcus is a drug lord who was imprisoned by the government, and you still aren't afraid to follow his steps," Roy said. Brook took out a gun from his coat but before he had the chance to shoot Roy, Riza stood up and held her gun to Brook's and Genevieve's head.

"General Ben Brook and Genevieve Westlake, you are under arrest for involvement in illegal drug trade," Riza said. Genevieve looked like she was caught doing the act, and she was glaring at Riza and Roy as if she wanted both of them to disappear.

Brook and Genevieve began to stand up as if they were about to run away from the scene, but Jean and Bread were at their sides, not letting them walk away. "What? You two would think that you could get away from your crime."

"But Elizabeth," Brook squeaked. "I thought,"

"My name's not Elizabeth," Riza said in a monotone voice.

Genevieve scoffed. "How could you do this to me, David?! We were-"

Roy smirked. "My name's not David, either. It's Roy Mustang, and she is Riza Hawkeye," he said, his head twitched at Riza's direction.

As both criminals kneeled at held up their hands, Jean and Breda handcuffed them with Riza not moving from her position. Roy patted Fuery and Falman in the shoulder for a job well done.

Left alone together as the rest of the team went ahead bring the criminals to the, Riza stared at Roy once again.

"What is it, lieutenant?" Roy asked as they walked to his car, about to follow the others to the jail.

 _How does he manage to look fresh and handsome after this undercover mission?!_ Riza said none of those out loud, as she just shook her head in reply.

"I knew it," Roy grinned.

Riza frowned. "What?"

"You love seeing me in black tie attire," Roy smirked as he inched his face closer to hers.

Riza blushed. "What are you, Sir? Full of yourself?"

Roy guffawed. "Don't worry, Ri. It will remain our secret."


	3. Truth or Dare and Something More

**Okay the events in this story are somehow based on real events (e.g. drunk!Riza = me when I'm drunk). And this is another Royai + Team Mustang story bc aren't they squad goals? Anyway, please leave a review! It'll make me happy :)**

* * *

The team usually hang out at Madame Christmas' bar every first Friday of the month. They drink and drink until dawn comes. Before, Riza does not involve herself in the boys' antics. Roy guessed that she grew tired of Jean calling her at three in the morning to pick up Roy so she began staying at the bar while the boys drank. Usually, she helps Madame Christmas in handling the bar, or she catches up stories with Vanessa and the other girls. But that Friday evening…

"Give me more of those!" Riza shouted at Jean, who was pouring her another shot.

Kain looked worried for his superior officer. "Take it easy, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You will-" But his words were interrupted by the lieutenant. She moved closer to Kain and hugged him as she covered his mouth. "Shhh, little Kain. Hush, hush, hush!" She began rocking him back and forth, and the sergeant major's face went read as a tomato. "Everything will be alriiiiiiight," Riza said in a singsong manner.

Falman, who was also drunk, cannot stop laughing. "I am now in love with drunken Hawkeye! She's the complete opposite of sober Hawkeye! Why do we not get to witness this every month? That's sad, sad, sad, and sad." He banged his fist on the table, causing some of the drinks to spill.

Roy looked at Riza and he smiled softly. "That's the reason why she usually does not drink – she gets drunk easily." He must be staring at her for a long time, as he heard Jean whistle. The smoker gave Roy a knowing smile.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like Jean?!" Roy sputtered. His stammering caused Jean to grin widely. "As if you didn't know how Riza acts when she's drunk."

"Well, Roy, how do you know that I know what a drunken Riza looks like?" Jean raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"You go out drinking with her and Rebecca sometimes," Roy replied as he drank his beer, and Jean's eyes widened.

"You go out with Rebecca?! How come you didn't tell me that, Jean?" Breda exclaimed. Jean pointed a finger at Roy. "Hey, man. That's foul!"

Roy rolled his eyes and sniggered. "And that's one point for me."

"Why are you all so noisy?!" Riza removed her arms from Kain and sat straight, spilling some of her drink on Roy's shirt. "I can't enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Let's make this interesting!" Breda suddenly said. All eyes were on him. "Let's play-"

Falman groaned. "Oh no, not truth or dare."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Breda stood up with his fists in the air. "Hey, Vanessa! More drinks here please!" He said as Vanessa laid new bottles of beer on the table.

"Come on guys, it'll be fuuuuuun!" Jean exclaimed upon seeing the sullen faces of Roy, Falman, and Kain. Only Riza looked as excited as he and Breda were. Roy had a very bad feeling about this.

"Alright, same rules apply," Breda sat down and cleared his throat. "Since I suggested this game, I will be the first one to spin the bottle and ask truth or dare. If you guys choose truth two times in a row, your next turn has to be a dare. If you don't do what is being asked, there will be a penalty. And lastly, what goes on at this table stay at this table. Not a word of this to someone else."

"WEEEEEEEEE! Okay!" Riza placed her arms around Roy and Kain. "Why do you guys look sad? Let's be happy!"

Falman heaved a sigh. "Fine, fine. Let's get to it."

Jean high-fived him. "See? That's the spirit! How about you two?" He glanced at Roy and Kain, who were still trapped in Riza's arms. "Sure," Roy said, and Kain gave a thumbs-up.

"Yes! Let's begin." Breda grabbed one empty bottle on the floor and placed it on the center of the table. He spun the bottle, and it was really going fast until it finally stopped. The bottle pointed at Falman.

"Truth or dare?" Breda immediately asked.

"Uh," Falman started to speak. "I'll choose truth."

Breda looked at the ceiling, as if it would provide him the question he would ask. Then his eyes brightened, and he placed his gaze back at Falman. "How do you feel about sex in groups?"

Riza started laughing, "It sounds interesting!" she shouted, and Roy had to cover her mouth. "Quiet down, Ri. You're not the one being asked." She was so drunk; he wanted to take her home. Also, the feeling that something will happen in this truth or dare game still hasn't left the pit of his stomach.

Falman looks like he's going to be sick. "HELL NO DUDE," he exclaimed. "What shocked me the most is Riza's interest in it," Kain said.

"She's drunk! She does not know what she's saying," Roy immediately said in defense.

Jean grabbed some nuts on the bowl and threw it at Breda. "What kind of stupid question is that?! Why are you thinking about group sex? Do you want the six of us to-"

"What the fuck, dude? Stop it right there," Breda threw some nuts back at him

"Truth or dare should probe people. Like, get to know more embarrassing stories and facts we didn't know. Find out some juicy stuff," Jean wiggled his eyes at Roy and Riza, with the colonel wrapping his arm around Riza and her somehow leaning on him. Roy wanted to get out of there, but Riza keeps on drinking.

"Come on, Jean. My question was fine. Falman, you're next." Breda said. Falman sighed, relieved that he got an easy question, and reached to spin the bottle. This time, it pointed at Jean.

"Ohhh. Now this is interesting," Roy suddenly sat up straight, and Riza followed suit. "Yes, because Jean is a very interesting person. Especially when he's with-"

"Oh, so now suddenly you're sober, Ri?" Jean cut her off. Roy laughed at the sight of him squirming on his seat.

"Truth or dare?" Falman asked. They wished that Jean would answer truth, but he replied otherwise.

"I have this gut feeling that you guys wanted me to answer truth, but on offense I trust my gut feeling," Jean explained. "Dare."

Kain shrugged. "Well we could still get the truth from a dare," he pointed out.

Roy's face lit up. "Hey, Falman. Make that dare about Rebecca Catalina."

Jean's face became as pale as snow. Riza chuckled. "You know, you're cute whenever Rebecca comes up in conversations. Your face goes from normal to _oh shit,_ " The four men roared with laughter as Riza was able to imitate him, while Jean began sulking in his seat. "You like her, don't you?"

"And I thought we're friends," Jean sighed in defeat.

"I won't tell heeeeeeer," Riza chided him. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

Jean shook his head. "The drunk you? No."

Falman began to smirk, and Roy had a feeling this dare would be really, really fun. "Okay, then. I dare you to call Rebecca right now and tell her that you like her." The remaining people in the table guffawed as Jean slammed his head on the table. "I am raising my white flag in defeat," Jean said. "I'd rather do the penalty."

"What? No!" Falman exclaimed. "It's so easy, there's the phone near you – you can easily reach it – dial her number, and tell her what you feel for her."

"It's in the rules, right?" Jean pleaded. "There's a penalty when you won't do the dare."

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "But sometimes my friend," he leaned closer to the table. "You have to break the rules."

Jean groaned. "This is so unfair! I hate all five of you."

"You'll love us when you two get together," Kain added. "Now, do it."

Riza stood up and tried to walk to the phone, but she failed. Roy was immediately on his feet. "Where are you going, Ri?" he asked.

"I should be the one who will dial Rebecca's number - to be sure that Jean wouldn't dial a random phone number and pretend." With Roy's help, she was able to go to the phone. Riza handed the phone to Jean after dialing Rebecca's number.

The five people tried their hardest to stifle their laughter. Jean gave them the middle finger. His eyes suddenly widened. Rebecca must've answered.

"Uh. Hi, Becca. It's me," Jean stammered. The rest of them leaned forward to hear their conversation. "I just wanted to say that, uh," he took a deep breath. "I've been falling in like with you for months, okay? Bye!" Jean slammed the phone back and placed a hand near his chest. He looked like he ran a marathon.

"I am so, so proud of you," Breda moved towards Jean to give him a bear hug, but Jean pushed him away.

Kain looked confused. "You said the last part so fast; I didn't understand some of the words."

"He said _I've been falling in like with you for months, okay? Bye!_ " Riza explained as she and Roy returned to their seat. "Falling in like? What's that supposed to mean?" she pondered as she took another swig on her mug.

"Isn't it obvious, Ri?" Jean reached for the bottle. "Okay, my turn!" He spun the bottle, and when it came to a stop Jean stood up and waved his arms in victory. "Oh, the time for my sweet revenge has finally come!"

The bottle pointed at Riza. Roy covered his face with his two hands. He had a feeling that what Jean would ask of Riza is something related to him as well.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Riza cheered as she moved forward and placed her elbows on top of the table. "Truth!" she said with confidence.

It was now Roy's turn to be become as pale as snow. He tapped his fingers on the table as the four men huddled and had a hushed discussion. Riza pointed the men as she whispered in Roy's ear. "They looked like idiots," then she shrugged and grabbed her mug, but Roy was fast enough to get it from her.

"You've been drinking too much, Ri," Roy said. "I should get you home."

But before Riza could protest Breda cleared his throat. "That won't happen under my watch," he said; they were finished discussing their "plan".

"So, Riza," Jean started to speak. "When was the last time you and Roy kissed?"

Riza blushed and gave them all a small smile. Roy found it cute, even though he knew that there was no answer to that question because they never kissed. Riza's answer surprised him.

"Weeeellll we only kissed once. It was after the time Roy and Maes had a drink, about two to three months ago," she said bluntly. His eyes widened and mouth formed a wide O. The four men were looking at both of them with eyebrows raised.

Kain was the first to speak. "You didn't know?" Before Roy had the chance to reply, she spoke again. "He was drunk. Maes called me to bring him back to his apartment. Then when he arrived he kissed me as a "gesture of thanks" in his own words. Afterwards he puked on my shirt."

The men began to laugh loudly, but Roy sat there trying to recall when that happened. _Oh shit_ , he thought. He finally remembered. It was what Maes called as the "best night ever" because that was when Roy was drunkest. He didn't remember the kiss, thought. _Dammit!_ He cursed in his mind. Out of all the things he cannot recall.

"It was the best kiss I ever had, even though I hate Roy for puking on my shirt," Riza continued as she faced him and began hitting his chest. "I hate you for vomiting on my brand new shirt! I could shoot you, but I won't because you are a good kisser." Then she smiled sweetly. All of her words were slurred, but he understood every word she said. He envied drunken Roy for having a chance to kiss her.

Jean nudged Breda's arm. "See, that's how you ask questions." He had an evil grin at his face. "And because there's one guy here who said that sometimes, you have to break the rules…"

Roy groaned, placing his head between his hands. Karma is really a bitch.

"Let's give Roy his dare!" Jean exclaimed, and the men cheered.

"Woohoo!" cheered Riza as she yawned. "I can't wait to see what Roy will do."

Jean cleared his throat. "Settle down boys. Oh, and girl. Roy Mustang, I dare you to," Jean looked at Kain. "Drumroll, please!" He did what he was told.

"I dare you to kiss Riza Hawkeye for five seconds."

What kind of dare was that?! "Foul! Foul! Foul!" Roy shouted. Riza was quiet during the whole noise; her droopy eyes show that she already feels sleepy.

"No, it isn't foul," Breda said. "Come on, Roy. We are the only ones here at the bar. And we all know that Madame Christmas and the girls knew about the sexual tension between you two."

"Ooohhh, sexual tension," Riza murmured as she took a gulp from her beer.

Roy heaved a sigh. "Can I opt to do the penalty instead?" Why did he bother to ask? He knew what the answer would be anyway.

"No!" shouted the four men. Vanessa and the other girls stopped cleaning the bar to watch. "Come on, Roy. We know you wanted this for years." Vanessa said.

Even Madame Christmas, who was about to head upstairs, tried to convince Roy to do the dare. "I'm going to bed girls, make sure that the bar is clean. Oh, and tell me tomorrow how Roy-boy's dare went!"

Roy squeaked. "Not you too, Aunt Chris."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Jean asked. "If this is about the anti-fraternization law, let me remind you again that nobody sees us! You both are with the company of your friends."

Roy shook his head. "No, it's not just that. I have reasons," he started counting in his hand as he explained. "First, I don't want people watching," hearing that made Vanessa and the girls leave. "Last, your first kiss with someone should be special."

"But it isn't your first kiss," Kain rebutted. "Riza said that you two already kissed months ago."

"Yeah, we did," Riza murmured.

Roy shrugged. "I'm drunk when that happened, meaning I don't remember the kiss," he pointed his thumb at Riza. "She's drunk now! She won't remember any of this tomorrow. When we kiss, I want her to remember."

"Fair point," Kain said.

As the four men were about to have another one of their hushed discussions, Riza suddenly shouted. "Oh for heaven's sake." She pulled Roy close to her and kissed him.

Roy cannot comprehend what was happening. Her lips were soft and inviting. Despite being drunk, she was a good kisser. What more if she was sober? As he was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. He missed the feeling of her lips on his right away.

Riza laughed. "Are you guys happy now?" she asked the men. "He did the dare! He-" Riza turned green, and a split second after she began vomiting on Roy's shirt before passing out.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked him.

Roy stood up and carried Riza. "Yeah, we'll go ahead. I have to bring her back to her apartment."

Days have passed, and he cannot stop thinking about it.

Roy didn't really mind the vomiting part – he thought of it as his way of making up for all those times she brought him home. He was still thinking about the kiss they shared, and he is sure that she didn't remember it. The next Monday she acted like nothing happened last Friday night, that she wasn't drunk, that she didn't play truth or dare, or that they didn't kiss. A part of him was glad she didn't remember what happened, but still he cannot deny that a part of him hopes that she remembers the kiss.

Later that afternoon, they both found themselves alone in the office. The rest of the team went home. Awkward silence filled the room, and in that moment Roy felt the ghost of her lips on his. He absentmindedly touched his lips, wishing that there would be another moment wherein he could kiss her again.

He heard Riza clear her throat. "So, Colonel," she started to say. He looked at her from his desk; she was looking at the papers on her desk, but her hands were clasped together. "Lieutenant Havoc told me about the events last Friday night."

Roy raised one eyebrow as he heard her take a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, Sir. I wasn't aware of my behavior. I'll never do it again." She looked at him and her face was stoic, but Roy can see in her eyes that she was somehow embarrassed.

Riza clearly did not expect him to laugh. "Why are you being funny, Lieutenant? You look cute when you're nervous." He laughed until his stomach hurt, hitting the top of the table with his hands.

"I am not making you laugh, Sir." Riza rolled her eyes. "Can you please acknowledge the fact that I am apologizing for my inappropriate behavior?"

There were tears in his eyes as he began to speak, traces of laughter evident in his voice. "Are you forgetting that I know how you act whenever you get drunk? So your actions do not offend me in any way – I somehow expected those antics to happen."

"B-but Jean said we, uh, we…" Riza averted her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks began to redden. Roy finds it amusing, but he feels like he too was blushing.

"We kissed?" he asked her. What a very awkward conversation. She nodded. "Yeah, we did. I also found out that it was our second time. Why didn't you tell me?"

Riza already found the courage to face him again. "What would you do if I told you then, Colonel?"

"Ask you if you want to do it again?" Roy sounded like he was confident, but deep down he was trembling. "Properly, this time. I want us to have our proper first kiss."

There's something in Riza's eyes that makes him want to walk straight to her desk and bring his lips to hers. The way she looks at him makes him feel weak and small but he loved the feeling. "You're confident, aren't you Roy?" She asked.

"For you, I am." He gave her a small smile. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Their eyes were locked on each other – yearning and love for one another and evident in their gazes but none of them acknowledged it out loud. It wasn't the right time.

Riza broke off the eye contact. "As much I want to, Sir, not today. There will be a right time for it."

He hates how she was always right. And as she left the office to head home, he can't help but wish that the right time will soon come.


	4. Promises He Intend To Keep

**As I was writing this I was listening to "I Need Some Sleep" by Eels. Maybe listening to it too will give you more feels =) Please, share your thoughts!**

* * *

"So, uh… Hi, Master Hawkeye," Roy said. "I hope you are having a good day today, wherever you may be right now."

A gust of wind was the only reply he received as he sat down on the patch of grass near Berthold Hawkeye's grave. This was the first time he visited his alchemy mentor after his burial. It has been a decade since then.

"Riza is having nightmares lately," Roy started. "Nightmares about all the traumatic events that happened in her life," He grabbed one dead leaf from the ground and rolled it in his palms. "If you're asking… yeah; you are included in her nightmares," The sun shone bright and glowed in the afternoon sky. It was comforting, Roy thought. He wished Riza was there with him to enjoy the sunlight and forget about the evils in this world for a while. But Riza was at their old home, cleaning the house so they could stay there for a night. She told him that she somehow doesn't want to visit her father that day, and that she would visit tomorrow. What Riza didn't know was that Roy was in the cemetery.

He heaved a sigh, before speaking again. "Because of those nightmares, she thought that maybe we could visit this place and you," he said. "I hope that this can help her, so that you would stop appearing in her nightmares that often."

* * *

He remembered the days they started working again after the Promised Day. Eye bags became a constant feature in Riza's face. She always looked tired; her body looked like it wanted to give up and collapse. He once overheard Breda and Fuery talking about her, concern evident in the tones of their voices. There was even a time when he ordered her to go home. "You need some sleep," he told her.

Her response was uncharacteristic of her. "I don't want to sleep!" She suddenly shouted, surprising the rest of the team. "I-I don't want to go back there," she whispered. "They're there, they're there." Her hands began trembling, her eyes began blinking rapidly. "I-I'm sorry," she addressed the team, before leaving the office. Roy thought twice about following her, but he knew that she wanted to be alone for a while.

"I wish I could help her feel better," Fuery broke the silence. "But I don't know how." Neither does Roy. When she returned, they all acted like nothing happened.

Then came the times when Riza would call him during the wee hours of the morning. The first time it happened, her call woke him up from one of his nightmares. As he pressed his ear on the phone, all he could hear was heavy breathing. "Riza?" He asked. He knew it was her right away. He can hear her soft cries on the phone. He listened to her breathing until she fell asleep. Roy placed the phone next to him so he can still hear her while he sleeps.

It became their evening routine. She would call. They wouldn't talk, and they will fall asleep with the phone on their ears. He knew her nightmares became worse when one evening, she spoke.

"Can I come over?" she whispered.

Roy glanced at the clock – it was two in the morning. "No, I'll come over your place. Just, stay there. Okay?"

There was a long pause before she replied. "Okay."

He drove as fast as he could to her apartment, it was a good thing he has a spare key to her place. When he arrived, she was sleeping on her bed, cradling the phone near her chest. He smiled, praying to the existing gods that her nightmares would lessen – he knew they wouldn't completely disappear. He removed the phone from her grasp, placed a blanket on top of her, grabbed one of her extra blankets and made his own makeshift bed on the floor before sleeping.

The following nights became like that. He would come over whenever she asks him to and he would watch her as she falls asleep. There were times when he would wake up in the middle of the night and he could feel her eyes on him; Roy guessed she was debating whether to wake him up or not. Riza always chose the latter, and he did not protest – he didn't want to push her into sharing her nightmares. She would look at him as he pretended to sleep. Sometimes she would silently cry – her tears falling down on his hand. Oftentimes, she would just stare at him. Always, she would grab a pen and paper after watching him sleep and she would write before heading back to bed.

In early mornings, Roy would wake up before her and head back to his apartment. But before leaving, he would read what Riza wrote on the paper. It was about her nightmares. Most of them feature events from her childhood until the Promised Day. Roy was a recurring character, and usually he dies. There were also times when their friends and the people she killed in Ishval make an appearance. Just like Roy, they also die. Her father was the only one who stays alive, reprimanding her every time someone dies. Berthold Hawkeye blamed his daughter for everything that went wrong in her nightmares. Riza always blamed herself for every death that occurs; she believed her father's words. He knew that as she always wrote what she feels after narrating her nightmare. Roy also noticed that in all of the papers she had written, her last sentence remained the same. Those four words never failed to break his heart.

 _I should be dead._

"What are you doing?" she asked as she caught him reading her latest nightmare one morning. Roy turned to her as he crumpled the paper in his hand. He cannot take it anymore. He briskly walked straight towards her and hugged her tight. He hugged her tight to make her realize that he's there, that he will never leave her. He hugged her tight to make her feel that it's okay for her to wake him up every time she has those nightmares, that it's okay for him to hold her as she calms down after dreaming. She was shaking as she hugged him back, but tears did not fall from her eyes.

"Let's visit our old home," she suggested. "And my father."

Her hold on him weakened. "Wh-what?" he asked her. "Why?"

"I don't know how, but maybe it could help me and my nightmares," she replied.

And later that day he found themselves on a train back to East City.

* * *

Before he realized it, tears were streaming down Roy's face as he recalled what was happening in the past few weeks. He never dared wipe those tears away; he cried for her. His eyes darted back to Berthold Hawkeye's grave. He didn't know what to feel about this man – mixed feelings, he can say. He felt grateful for all the lessons that Berthold gave him about alchemy and for the fact that if it wasn't for him Riza wouldn't be born. But, he _loathed_ Berthold because of the way he treated his daughter.

"It hurts seeing her suffer from all those nightmares," Roy cried out. "I feel helpless every time I read what she wrote. I don't want to see her working in the office – I want her to rest as much as she can. But how will she be able to rest knowing that you, among other people, will haunt her in her sleep?" He spitted out.

The singing of the birds in the trees did not help uplift his mood. "I love her, Master," Roy admitted. If he was alive, Berthold would've probably beaten the shit out of him; he didn't like the idea of his student falling in love with his daughter. But it wouldn't change what Roy felt. He would gladly receive a thousand beatings just for her. "I love her more than anything, and I will do whatever it takes to help her feel better. I promise you that," he said in a sad and exhausted yet determined voice. "I promise you that I will never leave her side, and that I will put her life above my own – even though I am her superior officer in the military." He chuckled sadly.

"I guess that is the reason why I wanted to visit you today," Roy said after a long pause, as he began wiping his tears away. "I needed to talk to you, even though you're dead. I needed you to know how your daughter was doing. I needed you to hear my promises, so you can say that I am dead serious in keeping those." He stood up and turned around, before speaking to his mentor for the last time. "Will you promise me one thing too, Master?" he asked. "Please don't blame her every time somebody dies in her nightmares."

And again, a gust of wind was the only reply he received.


	5. Her Box of Letters

**Soooo this is somehow connected to chapter 6 of my other fanfic, Between the Lines (and oh shit I haven't updated that for a year ugh I promise I'll try to update it someday haha). And my first idea was that it is either Roy or Riza who would write letter but I have a feeling that a lot of us shippers would write it that way haha so I decided on having a somehow different take :) Anyway, please let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

It has been almost a month since the death of Riza's mother. Roy noted the sudden change of atmosphere in the house – it became gloomy. That drastic change somehow made it harder to breathe inside. The tulips she planted in the garden (oh how she loved those flowers) already wilted and died. He missed the smell of the pies and chocolate muffins that she usually bakes for Riza and him. Roy looked up to her like she was his own mother, and the fact that she's dead is more than depressing.

The atmosphere was not the only thing that changed in the Hawkeye house. Even its tenants underwent sudden changes. Riza, for instance, became more quiet and reserved. She stopped reading books and hanging out with him, preferring to be alone. She began calling him Mister Mustang instead of Roy, even though he reminded her lots of times not to call him that. At twelve years old, she replaced the role of her mother in the household. She bought recipe books just so she could learn how to cook. She cleaned every room in the house – except for Master Hawkeye's. Roy helped her whenever he wasn't busy studying alchemy.

He would never understand what she feels right now. She was closer to his mother than Master Hawkeye. Her mother was the person she loved the most, the only person she can open up with. Riza once told him that she wished she was the one who got the disease, not her mother. _Father would want that, we weren't that close anyway_. Those words never stopped ringing in his head. Seeing how Master Hawkeye acted nowadays, Roy hated feeling that Riza's right.

Master Hawkeye, Roy had observed, began treating his daughter more like she was a stranger. They didn't have a decent talk since the burial. He never left the house; he basically became a prisoner in his own room, only stepping out of it to use the bathroom. The only person he talks to was Roy, and it was only about alchemy. Riza had never forgotten to bring him meals three times a day, but afterwards she wouldn't be allowed to enter his room anymore. He was always angry at her even though she did not do anything wrong. There was even a time when he threw the bowl of soup Riza prepared for him at her head.

"Goddammit, why do you look like her?!" Master Hawkeye yelled. Riza took a step back, afraid that her father might hit her. "I don't want to see your face; you always remind me of her!"

Roy stood frozen in his place. He glanced at Riza, her hair sticky and wet from the soup that was thrown at her by her father. Her hands were clasped together. She looked like she was about to cry but no tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at her father in the eye before picking up the broken pieces of the bowl and leaving his room. Roy had never wanted to hit someone so much in his life.

"No offense, Master," Roy started to speak. "But that was way over the line! Riza is still your daughter, and she is doing everything that she can to stay by your side. You are not the only one-"

Master Hawkeye turned to look back at him, anger and despair evident in his eyes. "Would you shut your mouth?" he spat. "You are just my student; you have no right to interfere with our family's issues."

"Family, huh?" Roy scoffed. He cannot believe this man. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am not aware that you still treat her as your daughter."

Master Hawkeye held his gaze at him before speaking. "Get out," he growled, pointing his finger at the door.

"Gladly," Roy replied as he picked up his books and headed towards the door. "And before I forget to tell you, Master," Roy stopped in his tracks. "I know how badly you needed the money. But the next time you lay a hand on her again, I will leave. And I will take Riza with me." Roy was able to close the door behind as soon as a book hit it with a thud. He breathed a sigh of relief - he didn't realize that his heart was pounding so fast. It wasn't common that a fifteen-year-old boy threatens a forty-year-old man.

He found Riza sitting on the third step of the stairs, her hair was damp. A box was placed on her lap and she was reading something – he guessed it was a letter.

"You don't have to do that, you know," she said softly as he sat down beside her. She must've heard his conversation with his father. "I somehow understand where he comes from. I look like Mom."

Roy shook his head. "He has to be called out. What he's doing isn't right, Ri. He's not the only one who's mourning."

Riza sighed in reply, as she continued to read what's on the paper. Curiosity got the best of him - Roy peeked at the box from her shoulder. Riza noticed Roy's eyes trying to look at its contents. "If you're curious, you can just say so." Riza chuckled as she handed him the box.

 _To my daughter_ , the label of the box read. With his curiosity piqued, Roy took a paper inside the box and read it.

 _Riza,_

 _This box contains more than a hundred letters I have written just for you. I know that I wouldn't be able to live much longer, and I'm sorry for that. But, always remember that I have never left you. I will always be by your side. I hope that these letters will make you feel that I am still with you. Don't read them all in one sitting. Open them at the appropriate time, okay dear?_

 _I love you._

 _Mom_

Roy blinked, trying his damn best not to cry. He returned the note back to the box and took a bundle of letters from the box.

"Don't open it," Riza reminded him, her eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

Roy raised his hands in defense. "Of course I wouldn't! I would just read the labels." Riza seemed contented with his answer that she went back to reading.

Turning his attention back to the letters, he marveled at how Riza's mother was able to write more than a hundred letters while she was bedridden. _Open when you're stressed out, you're bored, you're having a bad day, you need a pep talk, you're not sure what to do, you're thinking about the future, you're thinking about me, you need courage, you feel alone, you're feeling romantic…_ These are a lot of letters, Roy thought it was awesome – a hundred and more different kinds of letters. Few letters were already open; most of them were still sealed. He looked at Riza's hand, she was holding two envelopes.

 _Open when you're missing me_ and _Open when you don't feel loved_.

Roy averted his eyes. He hates feeling helpless whenever RIza is sad. He wanted to do something, to say something, but he couldn't think of any that can help uplift her mood. He returned the letters in the box and handed it back to Riza.

"I don't want you to feel like you aren't loved," he was shaking as he spoke – he doesn't want to look like an idiot. "I love you, Ri." As he saw Riza raise one of her eyebrows, the implication of those three words dawned on him. He blushed furiously. "N-no, no, no, not like that," Roy said, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that; it's not like how a man loves a woman in the novels we read, not like the-"

"I get it, Roy," Riza cut him off. "I understand. Now will you please stop explaining yourself before this becomes more awkward?" She tried to hide her smirk, but she failed.

Roy scoffed, "Are you mocking me right now?" He noted that Riza called him by his first name again, and he smiled inwardly.

Riza rolled her eyes, and then her face became serious back again. "Thank you, for being here with me." She hugged her knees. "I still miss Mom. I want her back. I know that she wrote these letters to make me feel like she's not gone, but I wanted to see her alive again." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"We can't bring her back, Ri," Roy pointed out, placing his hand on her back. "But don't worry, I won't leave you."

She turned her face to see him, determination present in his face.

"Never," he said.


	6. You Light Up The Dark

**Here's one of my old drafts that I haven't posted yet haha and by chance it was about the theme today! Hahaha I wasn't able to write today so I'm posting a rough draft. I am sorry for any mistakes or whatever haha but I hope you enjoy and tell me your thoughts! 3**

* * *

i.

It was a dark, dark place.

After her mother's death, the vivid world that Riza lived in slowly became a bleak one. Her father turned into somebody she did not know – he treated her like a stranger. She learned to be independent at a young age, maintaining the house while taking care of her father who ignored her all the time. It was a sudden change from the time when her mother was always there for her. Riza thought that her life would remain in the dark forever. She kept things to herself as she found it hard to trust, afraid that they would start acting like her father one day. It was sad seeing her becoming used to solitude.

Until he came.

Roy was vibrant and full of life – the total opposite of what her world became. He wanted to be friends with her, never giving up even though Riza told him that his efforts would only be wasted. He even became more determined every time Riza brings him down. Roy saw the tiny light within her that her father never noticed, and he wanted to help make that light shine more brightly.

Little by little, she found herself warming up to him. She cursed herself for disobeying her own rules, but another part of her said that she should give in to the light she never knew she craved for a long time. And so she did. She fell in love with his light, and he fell for hers as well. They chased stars and challenged the sun. He gave her the galaxy and she kept it in her heart. For the first time since her mother's death, Riza felt truly happy. He became the light she never wanted to let go. When Roy left for the military, still she was grateful that he came into her life. He taught her how to love again.

ii.

It was a dark, dark place.

His experience with Ishval turned him into a monster – killing innocent people for the sake of following the orders of those in power. It crushed his ideologies about the world he lives in. He thought that it was easy: defeat the evil and bring goodness to the mankind. It was his reason for joining the military anyway – he wanted to help people. He now realized that there was more to that, you need to know who the real enemy is.

Roy hated the man he became; he did not recognize the man staring at him from the mirror.

Seeing Riza in the field did not make him feel better, in fact it made him feel worse. He felt like he was sick, blaming himself for the reason she was there. Of course, she would want to make sure that she gave the secrets of flame alchemy in good hands. Now, her hands would forever be covered with blood, and she would have nightmares just like his. The light in her might completely disappear, like how his would be.

He broke her trust, torn it into shreds. He knew that she would never forgive him.

Her request made his heart shatter. Out of all the things he expected to happen between them, it was not this. As much as he did not want to burn her back, he did it. Following her request was the least he could do for her. She stayed in his place on the night he burned her back. He cried as she slept, wondering when would she realize that he was a monster. When would she leave?

She didn't leave. She picked him up from a bar one night when she was assigned to his unit. Alcohol helped him in conveying his deepest, darkest thoughts. And when he told her that he was waiting for the day she will realize who he became and leave, she told him that she still kept the galaxy he gave her back when they were still young. She told him that she missed chasing the stars and challenging the sun. Riza promised him that she will keep his light burning within him, just like what he did before.

iii.

It was a dark, dark place.

Roy wasn't used to the quiet. Maes Hughes always gave life to anything he ever stepped on. He treated Maes like his brother, and he promised to help Roy reach his goal. When he died, Roy felt betrayed. He wasn't familiar with this empty feeling – he was so young when his parents died that he didn't remember them that much. He wished that he was the one who died instead.

He got himself drunk every night, hoping to forget the fact that his best friend died. Every time he needs a ride home, Riza would always be there. They would have long talks in his apartment, and he always told her that he wanted to give it all up. He didn't see the point of fighting when everyone he loved will die in the end. He did not want to see the day Riza would be next – he knew that her death would be the final straw.

And every time Roy said those words, Riza would never fail to remind him of his goal. She'd let him cry on her shoulder. She'd encourage him to continue what they started. She said that there will be times when the light inside him is fading, but he should keep it burning. If it weren't for her unwavering light, he would've followed Maes' footsteps.

iv.

It was a dark, dark place.

Ever since she was being held as a hostage by the homunculi, Riza found it harder to breathe. It was hard to move knowing that there are eyes watching you every second. It was hard waking up every morning knowing the horror of working with monsters. She feared for her life, and for his. The only thing that made her days worthwhile was passing by him at the corridors and small talks at the cafeteria. Seeing him whole and unharmed was the only thing keeping her sane.

His timing was always perfect. There was a time he called after she was blackmailed by Pride. He told her that he got lots of flowers in his hand and asked if she wants some. She missed his voice, and she loved how he detected the uneasiness in her voice right away. Moments like those rekindled the light within her with a spark.

v.

It was a dark, dark place.

She knew it was the end – she was dying. Blood continued to pour from her neck as she watched Roy, who understood her eye signal well. She let out a sigh. Sadness filled Riza's heart as the thought that she would never have the chance to see Roy reach their goal entered her mind. Yet, she knew that she deserved this death – she was a murderer who deserved dying in her own pool of blood. Riza closed her eyes, ready to succumb to the darkness that wanted to taker for a long time.

Then she heard his voice.

He heard her calling her rank, never using her name as he didn't want to believe that it was all real. He felt him hugging her tight, even though May Chang told him not to. As she opened her eyes, she felt different kinds of emotions at once. It has been a while since he held her like this – she never thought it would be on her near death experience. She felt relieved that she would be able to see him again. She felt afraid of what comes next after this moment.

His voice brought her light back to life.

vi.

It was a dark, dark place.

The battle with Father was over. Roy and Riza were brought to a medical center for proper care to their injuries. He lost the ability to see, cursing the homunculi in his mind for putting him into such state. His eyes were his favorite part of his body - through them he was able to appreciate the world fully. He would miss seeing different places. He would miss seeing his friends. He would miss seeing Amestris becoming a better nation. He would miss seeing her.

He wanted to check if she's alright, but how would he, now that he was incapable of doing so? He already missed seeing her, even though it was only hours since he became blind. He was terrified – he didn't want to come to a point when he'll forget what she looked like. Roy was confident that he wouldn't, but what if?

Hearing Riza's voice gave him comfort. It became his light in this dark world. Her voice gave him hope that he won't forget. How could he, when she was his everything? How could he, when they once chased the stars and challenged the sun? How could he, when she still kept the galaxy he gave her when they were young? Forgetting Riza Hawkeye's face is a damn impossible task.

Before using the Philosopher's Stone to regain his eyesight, Roy thought of the first person he wanted to see. When he opened his eyes, he saw his light – her.

Years passed by, and their lives weren't that dark anymore. Their light shone brightly, enough to drive the darkness away.


	7. Burn

**A/N: So this is one of my old 500-word drafts that was based on one of my headcanons =) Anyway, happy Royai day! This was a fun week! I'll read all the other Royai week fanfics as soon as I can hahaha. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Roy asked her. "I don't want you regretting things in the end."

She sighed shortly. There was no turning back. "My decision is final, Mister Mustang," she saw him flinch in the corner of her eye. "I am burning our house down."

Roy returned back to her town upon hearing the death of her father. Riza accepted his help in making the arrangements for the burial. At the burial, he told her of his childish dream – to protect the people of Amestris, which is why he decided to join the military. Roy immediately felt embarrassed after telling her his dream, but Riza believed in his goal. She knew that he was worthy of becoming the flame alchemist.

As she told him that she has the secrets of flame alchemy, flashbacks began to enter her mind. The physical pain she experienced as her father tattooed the code on her back. The emotional pain she felt, after knowing what she meant to her father – a human notebook to hide his precious secrets with. The burden of carrying the weight of this secret – it was like carrying the whole damn world. But, Riza thought as they were walking back to their house, she was making the right decision. Giving Roy the secrets of flame alchemy would lessen the load she has to carry.

Seeing the tattoo on her back made Roy seethe with anger as well. He found it hard to believe that her father had the audacity to let his daughter experience such things. Riza scoffed, it was believable. Her father became obsessed with alchemy after her mother's death. He loved it more than his own daughter. She had to convince Roy that it was the right thing to do before finally, he sat down and deciphered the code in her back and wrote important notes in his journal.

It took two days before he was finished, and Riza surprised him once again – telling him her decision to burn down the Hawkeye house. Riza had no idea what to do with her life, but she was sure that she did not want to spend her life in that place. The happy memories she had with her mother and Roy in the house was overpowered by the fear and loneliness she felt because of her father. She wanted to forget those memories, and burning down the house could be a good start.

"Think about it like this," Riza said as she handed him a torch. "I'm turning over a new leaf. I don't want Father to continue haunting me, so I think this could help." She threw the torch in one corner of the house and Roy followed suit. They sat down on the ground, not that far from the house, as they watched the flames rise higher and higher until it reached the sky.

"There is no turning back now," Riza muttered, regret absent in her voice. Roy grabbed her hand in reply.


End file.
